Drunken Hidden Knight marriage
by Galvatron27
Summary: Jaune celebrates Yang’s birthday and gets drunk and marries Pyrrah or is it her.


**If things don't make any sense like why is Ilia is still hostile to humans the story will explain everything. Also I got the story idea from that ilia looks like Pyrrah a bit so I thought it would be very funny it they got married. Warring Yang x Adam x Blake x Sun, Weiss x Neptune x Ruby, Ozpin x Glynda, Roman x Neo, Sennia Khan x Ironwood, and Emerald x Merucy x Cinder** **will be included in the story.**

It was Yang's birthday and Teams RWBY and JNPR along with some others like Qrow , Ozpin and Glynda went to the Club, everyone got drunk and they did stupid things.

The next day Jaune head is in constant pain as he didn't remember what happened last night and when he got up he say a girl he thought it was Pyrrah but it wasn't she had a different skin tan and Pyrrha was taller also she looked more reptile and the girl woke up saying "Owww my head I think over done it with the... OHH HELL NOOO ...HUMAN!". The girl jumped on Jaune and knocked him to floor. "HUMAN YOU DARE TRY TO RAPE ME KILL WILL...!" yelled the faunus girl and she proceeded to choke Jaune. "I... don't even... know... you, the last thing I remember was at the Club with my friends and I don't know how we ended up here and seriously what's wrong with you." said Jaune who was try to not choke. "Your kind made fun of my mine and my parents worked in a dust mine and died in accident and that caused me to reveal faunus part in front of my former humans friends who made fun of them and wrost I did with them so I joined the White Fang and..." said the faunus. "What do you mean by faunus part?" asked Jaune. The faunus changed her colors to white to red then back to normal. "Oh you must be a Chameleon faunus and l you said White Fang my friend Blake used to be in it." said Jaune. "Wait you know Blake?" said the girl before she use pulled out what looks like a whip and use it to tie Jaune up with it. "So human... tell me where is that traitor Blake is and I'll let live and by the way didn't catch your name human?" said the faunus.

"At Bracon Academy And my is Jaune Arc and what your..." Jaune said before he saw a ring on the girl's finger. "Ugh miss..." Jaune asked before the girl answered him. "Ilia... Amitola human and what is it?" said ilia. "Ilia see a ring on you right hand on finger." said Jaune. Ilia look see she has a ring on her finger and then sees that Jaune has a ring too. "Oh...my god I have a ring and so do you do you think... oh it better not be what I think it is." said ilia. "Can you unite me first." said Jaune. Ilia untied Jaune and they then startedxto look for some papers to see if their marriage is officially or not. After some time they founded the papers and they said said

 _ **Jaune Arcitola**_

 _ **Ilia Arcitola**_

"Well f*ck it's real" said the faunus.

Meanwhile everyone isn't doing good as well, it wasn't just ilia and Jaune who got married there was Ren who married Nora, and, Ozpin who married Glynda and who Winter who married to Qrow. Yang, and Blake who married to Adam and Sun and for some reason Ironwood somehow got drunk and married, Weiss and Ruby who married Neptune. Roman married Neo. Pyrrha was the only one not to get married.

Ruby and Weiss woke with a huge head ache. "Dad I don't wann... what the heck happened last night and why do I have a ring in my finger." said the heiress. "Oh my god to have a finger and I see Neptune with one is too and I see a ring in you finger Weiss." said Ruby. Weiss rushed to find the papers and they say...

 ** _Ruby Vasiliaroschnee_**

 ** _Weiss Vasiliaroschnee_**

 ** _Neptune Vasiliaroschnee_**

"Well at least I am not married to Roman."

When Blake ,Yang, Sun and Adam wake up thins didn't turn out too well.

It started with Yang waking up.

"Oww i think beer wasn't a go idea... oh my god not him." said Yang. "Her yell woke up Blake. "Oh Adam not you!" said Blake. Her tell work up Sun and Adam "Traitor I finally found you and why I'm in a bed." yelled Adam. "Just I want to fight just as you 3 but WE ARE ALL DON'T HAVE ANYTHING EXCEPT PANTS!" said Sun. "Blake, Yang, and Adam all realized they are naked and they have only pants. "AHHHH" yelled Blake and Yang. "UHH FINE WE WILL HAVE A TRUCE! But once we all have breakfast and get cloths then it's over." said Adam. They all argeed and proceeded to have breakfast and put their cloths on but they noticed they all have rings on their fingers. "Uh why do I have ring on my finger?" asked Blake. "Us too." said her other friends. "Chill it can't be official." said Yang. Yang then saw papers on her desk and they were to marriage papers.

 ** _Yang Xiao Wuklongturdonna_**

 ** _Blake Wuklongturdonna_**

 ** _Sun Wuklongturdonna_**

 ** _Adam Wuklongturdonna_**

"Love you are not leaving me again because now it's official." cackled Adam. "Yeah but your stuck with us two also." said both Yang and Sun. "This can't get any worse." said the cat faunus but she is wrong as she noticed that everyone had sex last night from the position they work up and they had no protection but her husbands and wife was arguing too loudly for her to speak so she didn't bother.

Things with Ironwood and Sienna Khan was Weiss then the last ones after they woke up and read the marriage papers.

 _ **James Ironkhan**_

 _ **Sienna Ironkhan**_

They then literally fight like children with Sienna saying "How dare you human treating me worse than a animal..." and Ironwood now Ironkhan saying "Stop hitting me terrorist faunus". "Well maybe if your kind wasn't treating me like the faunus bullies yours then maybe it wouldn't have happened." said Sienna. "The who mistreat you are either ones are corrupted with money or bullies to faunus or both species." said James. "Then why you didn't help us then?"said Sienna. "We can't help everyone we know we have a budget, there is Grimm attack both and other things the harms everyone." James. "I am getting tried with your attitude human." argued Sienna.

Ozpin and Glynda reacted much better than the other 2 and Ozpin didn't even mind it and Glynda is ok with it. They woke up in a fancy room with Ozpin already up and Glynda was waking up with her head hurting. "Oww my head... uh professor your awake." said Glynda. "Good morning my wife how are you?" said Ozpin. "Wife what do you mean?"confusedly said Glynda. "Look at both of our fingers and read the papers." replied Ozpin. Glynda got off the bed and grabbed the papers and read them.

 ** _Glynda Ozwitch_**

 ** _Professor Ozwitch_**

"We're married I was going to marry someone one day but I never thought I was going to be you, I must say it's a honor." said Glynda. "I noticed when I woke up I think we may have sex last night so..."said Ozpin. "So I might be pregnant?" asked Glynda. "Indeed also some of the students are married too because I see their marriage papers" Said the headmaster.

It wasn't just the Hunters and White Fang members that got married there Roman, Neopolitan, Emerald, Merucy, and Cinder Fall.

Roman and Neopolitan woke up in a cheep but near room with Roman having his head spinning. "Oh mommy it's a weekend I can.. Uhh Neo why there is a ring on our fingers?" Asked Roman. Neo typed on scroll saying "Oh apparently we are married read the papers". Roman grabbed the papers and they said.

 ** _Roman Torchwick_**

 ** _Neopolitan Torchwick_**

"Wel at least I still have my last name and not married to Red." said Roman. "Roman I got to tell you something, I am pregnant with your child." Neo typed. Roman fainted and Neo then went to the fridge to get ice cream because of her cravings.

Cinder, and Emerald actually like the marriage and now they both double team Merucy and rapped him because they always wanted to have sex with a man, Thankfully Merucy didn't mind the marriage or getting rapped.

"This is actually good now they won't so suspect even more because our last names are changed now." Said Cinder Fall. Emerald reads the marriage the papers saying.

 ** _Cinder S_** _ **ustiblack**_

 _ **Emerald**_ ** _Sustiblack_**

 ** _Merucy Sustiblack_**

"I swear if you two get pregnant than don't blame me if you get mad." said Merucy.

Nora was very excited that she was finally married to her crush Ren and he was nervous. Nora was already up and she was trying wake Ren up

"Look Ren we are married now." said Nora.

"You are joking right?" Said Ren. "Read the papers." said Nora. Nora handed Ren the papers which he read.

 ** _Lie Ren-Valkyrie_**

 ** _Nora Valkyrie-Ren_**

"Uhh well at least you satisfied now right? You got your wish so that means you can stop bugging me. I am going to make pancakes to satisfy you." said Ren. "honeyiwanttotellyousomething!" said Nora. "What is it?" said her husband. "I'M PREGNANT!" said Nora. Ren fainted because of the shock from his wife's announcement and fell to the ground.

Winter and Qrow was fighting like Sienna and James. "I can't believe I am married to this stupid guy." said Winter. She read the paper which said.

 ** _Winter Schnee-Branwen_**

 ** _Qrow Branwen-Schnee_**

"Just chill we'll just go back to where we got married and get divorced" said Qrow.

"Ok bit first let's see if anyone else got married like us and also since we had sex while drunk there may be a chance I might be pregnant." said Winter.

Winter and Qrow got dressed and headed to Ozpin's office thefewas chaos was they see Adam, Yang, Sun, and Blake fighting like children along with Sienna and James, with Nora and Neo dragging their husbands around the office. Merucy and Neptune was surrounded by their wives, Pyrrha was arguing with ilia and Ozpin and Glynda was nowhere to be seen. Jaun Qrow tried to calm them but didn't work until Glynda and Ozpin came in yelling "Enough" and the chaos stopped. "All of you got to get a got to get ahold of yourselves." said Ozpin. "Thanks Oz So anyway we know we are all married so those who want to get divorced will go the church and..." said Qrow but was interrupted by Ozpin. "I'm afraid it's impossible, look at the TV." Said Glynda.

Everyone turned to see the TV and there was breaking news.

 **Last night the Vale Church was destroyed last night but thankfully no one was hurt but the church will be replaced with a new one.**

"Well F*ck." said Winter, Sienna, James, Qrow, Yang, Blake, Sun, Ilia, Jaune and Pyrrha."

 **The church was destroyed and new will take its place but they will be a different church so all of their marriages is permanent and things got wrost.**

"Well at least things can't get worst right?" said Jaune. "Well we had we with our other halves so..." said Glynda, Nora, Winter, Blake, Cinder, and Emerald. "So we might be pregnant." said the other girls.

Everyone then proceeded to go to the Beacon's hospital wing and all of the girls pregnancy test came positive including Pyrrha and they all went their separate ways after that, James and Sienna left to negotiate the terms between humans and faunuses, Qrow and Winter went bust their inlaws the Schnee family, Taiyang and Raven, everyone else stayed at Beacon.

 **To be continued.**

 **I did the random ships**

 **I though it would be funny for Sienna and James Ironwood to be married and Qrow and Winter.**

 **The rest was to satisfy for the Whiterose, Bumblebee, Blacksun, and others ships so everyone gets their favorite ships unless you don't like them then I don't know what to say, and Jaune and ilia was married for the story so the next chapter will be about everyone getting used to their married lives with Adam and Ilia to get along with everyone, and the girls trying to adapt the girls pregnancies.**

 **Oh if your wondering how did Cinder and others not get arrested or noticed well Neo and Emerald user their semblances to disguise themselves, everyone else at Beacon on vacation because it's spring break for the school, so nobody else is at the school and Atlas law cannot arrest recently married wives and besides James has the power to excuse her.**

 **And who the father for Pyrrha's children well Pyrrah actually had deceitful Jaune before he got married when they're drunk so anyway I am not good with last names so suggest which married couples last name is should change to the ones that are staying are Jaune/Ilia, Neo/Roman Because Neo's last name is unconfirmed so everyone but Jaune/Ilia And Roman/Neo last names you can suggest.**

 **Shout out to Silver Icefox Guardian for the idea of this story's new name "Drunken Hidden Knight." If you never saw the original name it was "Drunken Chameleon Knight" So thanks to silver Icefox Guardian for the new title suggestion and go and check "Drunken Swell marriage which features Jaune and the Drew Pickles meme which very funny if you want to.**


End file.
